Love Story
by yellowsocks
Summary: And we are. We are a love story. Loliver.


**A/N: okay, so it's been forever and a day since i've actually written something. and for that, i apologize. i've been super busy, and i just haven't felt inspired to write. but then i heard this song, and it's pretty much the cutest thing ever. and we all know how i love me some loliver, so here it is. **

**it's a little.. okay it's really AU, 'cause i definitely changed some (a lot of) facts around. lilly's dad is actually involved or whatever? and oliver and lilly's alter egos (lola and mike) don't exist.**

**also, there's some parts in the song where it's like things people said in the song, and i wanted lilly & oliver to actually say in the story. SO instead of typing them out twice, normal lyrics are just italicized, but if one of the characters says them, they're also bolded. so bold AND italicized. it'll make sense when you read it.**

**sorry for the huge author's note. :D**

**disclaimer: and now for the list of what is NOT mine. well, let's see. i don't own hannah montana, and therefore don't own lilly or oliver, even though that would basically be a dream come true, 'cause then they could get married and have cute little loliver babies! and i don't own the lyrics to the song love story by taylor swift, which is freaking AMAZING, so go listen. now. thanks. :)**

* * *

**Love Story  
**_by anniecakes13._

_we were both young when i first saw you  
__i close my eyes and the flashback starts;  
__i'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I remember the first time we met. Hannah Montana, also known as my best friend Miley Stewart (although I'm one of the few who also knows her as that), was throwing this fancy prince & princess party. We all got dressed up like royal people do and danced. Being Hannah/Miley's best friend, I was invited. I was actually pretty excited, even though it wasn't really my thing. I'm like, skater, or punk. Not pretty little princess. Although to my dad, that's exactly what I am. His perfect little princess. Always have been. But my friends know that's just not me.

_see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
__see you make your way through the crowd  
__and say hello, _

So I got all dressed up, and I looked pretty nice if I do say so myself. Miley said I looked gorgeous, but that was taking it a bit too far in my opinion. Anyways, I walked in and looked around at all the celebrities in their fancy dresses and tuxedos. And all the over the top decorations. 'Hannah Montana' had really gone all out for this party. I was just standing there, admiring all this when I was brought back down to earth by a boy making his way towards me.

"Hello. I'm Oliver. Oliver Oken." He said, sticking out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

_little did i know,  
__that you were romeo,  
__you were throwing pebbles,  
__and my daddy said  
__"stay away from Juliet."_

And that was where it started. But it soon proved too good to be true. I gave him my cell phone number, and we were soon calling and texting, day and night. He meant everything to me. Before too long, I wanted to see him again. But my dad was strict, and I knew he wouldn't let me date anyone yet. Everytime he would ask me to meet him at Rico's down on the beach, I had to tell him I couldn't.

I felt terrible about it, but what was I supposed to do? And every night I would pull the covers up over my head, hoping I would just wake up the next day, with him by my side. One night in particular, I did just that and was soon fast asleep. But I didn't stay that way long, because just a few hours later, the light was on and my dad came storming into my room, throwing open my window. I leaped out of bed, and looked over his shoulder to see Oliver standing underneath my window, with a handful of pebbles.

"You stay away from my daughter!" My dad yelled, before slamming the window shut once again.

_and i was crying on the staircase,  
__begging you  
__"please don't go."  
__and i said,_

But before he had even turned around again, I was running down the stairs and out the front door. I could see him walking away through my tear-filled eyes.

"Oliver!" I shouted.

"I should leave, Lilly." He sighed.

"Please, don't go." I frowned, wiping away the tears in frustration.

We stood there staring at each other for a few moments, before I heard my dad coming after us, so I grabbed his hand and ran, as fast as I could

We turned a corner, and then ran down between two houses to hide. And I said,

_**"romeo take me,  
**__**somewhere we can be alone.  
**__**i'll be waiting,  
**__**all there's left to do is run.  
**__**you'll be the prince & i'll be the princess  
**__**it's a love story,  
**__**baby just say yes."**_

He seemed hesitant at first.

But then his expression changed, and he smiled

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

We spent the rest of the night sitting at this park, just talking about everything.

It felt like we were the only two people in the world.

Or at least the only two that mattered.

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you.  
__we keep quiet,  
__'cause we're dead if they knew_

Years passed, and things changed, but one thing remained the same. Well, two things really.

One. I was still head over heels in love with Oliver Oken.

Two. I was still not allowed to see him.

I was allowed to date now, but after that night when I ran away, my dad forbid me from ever seeing him or talking to him again. But of course I didn't listen.

Miley became my cover story. My parents thought I was spending hours over at her house, but I was really sneaking out to see Oliver. We would meet all sorts of different places. Anywhere quiet, where no one would see us.

_so close your eyes  
__escape this town for a little while._

He was my escape. From the world, from life. Without him, I wasn't sure how I would get by most days. But honestly, when I was with him, it was like nothing else I had ever felt. Oliver made me feel important, and special.

He made me feel like I mattered.

_'cause you were romeo  
__i was a scarlet letter,  
__and my daddy said  
__"stay away from juliet."_

We got caught again once. We were walking on the beach one day, the part of it that basically no one goes to.

We figured we were safe. But then we ran into my dad.

"You told me you were going to Miley's. But one of my friends just called me to tell me he had seen you down here with a boy." He said stiffly.

I said nothing in reply.

"And you," He continued, turning to Oliver, "I'm pretty sure I told you to stay away from my daughter. Three strikes and... well you don't want to know."

The smile he was giving Oliver made me want to yell so bad. But I contained myself, although I felt the tears sting my eyes once again.

"You should leave." My dad said.

_but you were everything to me  
__and i was begging you,  
__"please don't go."  
__and i said,_

Oliver looked down at me, and I spoke for the first time,

"Please don't go."

He smiled, remembering that night all those years ago where I had said the same thing.

But my dad just glared at him harder,

I stood on my tiptoes so I could whisper in his ear, and i said,

_**"romeo take me,  
**__**somewhere we can be alone.  
**__**i'll be waiting,  
**__**all there's left to do is run.  
**__**you'll be the prince & i'll be the princess  
**__**it's a love story,  
**__**baby just say yes."**_

Just like I had all those years ago.

But this time, he shook his head. He kissed my forehead, and walked away, leaving me standing with my dad.

I wasn't sure what to think at first. I just kind of stood there, watching my dad smile with a sense of accomplishment, as if he thought Oliver wasn't coming back. I myself, wasn't sure if he was. But I had to believe.

_romeo save me,  
__they're trying to tell me how to feel  
__this love is difficult; but it's real.  
__don't be afraid,  
__we'll make it out of this mess  
__it's a love story, baby just say yes._

"He's no good for you, Lils. You deserve better."

But there wasn't any better. Because Oliver was the best. I had never been so sure of something in my life. The only thing I wasn't sure of was how he felt anymore. Maybe he had finally decided to bow out, and let my dad win. He couldn't do that. He **wouldn't** do that. I tried to have faith in him. I really did.

But after a few weeks of not hearing from him, I had had enough. So I called him and asked him to meet me.

_i got tired of waiting,  
__wondering if you were ever coming around.  
__my faith in you was fading,  
__when i met you on the outskirts of town  
__and i said,_

He stood there before me for the first time in weeks. He seemed strangely happy, and I wasn't sure why.

"Hey." I practically whispered.

"Lilly, I-"

"No, let me talk."

And I said,

_**"romeo save me,  
**__**i've been feeling so alone.  
**__**i keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
**_**_is this in my head?  
__i don't know what to think."_**

I held my breath, expecting the worst. I had been preparing myself. Building up to this moment. It was all or nothing now.

But he did the most unexpected thing.

_he knelt to the ground  
__and pulled out a ring and said,_

He got down on one knee, ring in his hand and said,

_**"marry me juliet  
**__**you'll never have to be alone  
**__**i love you,  
**__**and that's all i really know.  
**__**i talked to your dad,  
**__**go pick out a white dress."**_

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But it was real, it was so real.

_**"it's a love story,  
**__**baby just say yes."**_

And we are.

We are a love story.

So guess what?

I said yes.

_we were both young when i first saw you..._

* * *

**so that's all! revieeeew!**


End file.
